Historias Amenas - PersonajexLector
by shioris-san
Summary: Historias tuyas con los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Ninguna historia esta entrelazada.


**Hola n_n…pues si se preguntan qué hago aquí...y para mis lectores que esperan actualización…es que estoy tan aburrida que no sabía qué hacer y la inspiración para la historia no fluía bien, pero tranquilos ya llevo la mitad si no actualizo hoy lo más probable es que mañana.**

**Así que para despejarme y distraerme un poco dejare un corto aquí…espero les guste surgió con mi aburrimiento. **

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen y este trabajo es sin fines de lucro.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las falta de ortografía que pudiera haber. **

Tu nombre (T/N) y Tu apellido (T/A)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 (?)<strong>

**TsunaxLectora**

Siempre le observaste desde lejos. Sin querer tu mirada siempre lo buscaba. Cada vez que esto pasaba te preguntas. ¿Por qué?. Después de todo no era diferente a los demás, tampoco lograbas notar algo especial. Solo era un simple chico de la escuela, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás, su cabello y ojos castaños tampoco parecían diferentes al de cualquier otro. Es mas; dame-Tsuna era como lo llamaban….¿que es lo que te atraía?.

-Decimo vayamos a fuera.

Tal vez si habías notado algo. Con la llegada de Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi había cambiado un poco, ahora también había entablado una amistad con Yamamoto Takeshi e incluso habías visto que el terror de Namimori Hibari Kyoya llegaba a estar con el aludido dame-Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun.

Y también ahí estaba la ídolo de la escuela, Sasagawa Kyoko. Podrías llamar ciego a la persona que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía el castaño hacia el ojimiel. Tú los viste…y no te gusto.

-…no puedo – suspiraste.

A pesar de todo, no eras capaz de acercarte, sentías que no eras rival hacia la ídolo, además las pocas veces que habías llegado a hablar con el eran por cuestiones escolares y no habían durado más de cinco minutos.

Esa mañana habías llegado un poco tarde. Te quedaste hasta noche para hacer los deberes. Tu madre había salido temprano a trabajar y tu padre debía dormir para ir al trabajo más tarde. Cuando viste la hora saliste lo más rápido que pudiste de casa y corriste hasta llegar a la escuela. Al llegar el terror de Namimori estaba custodiando la entrada.

-Hibari-san, buenos días – saludaste con una pequeña reverencia rogando que te dejase pasar.

-Herbívora es tarde.

-lo-lo sé – dijiste – me levante tarde por hacer los deberes.

Sentiste su mirada sobre ti. Tu cuerpo tembló, sabias como era el carácter de Hibari y no querías sentirlo en carne y hueso.

-apresúrate.

Fue lo único que dijo.

-¡si!

Entraste rápidamente a la escuela, ya no había nadie en el pasillo; todos estaban en sus salones.

-estoy en problemas – pensaste.

Ibas tan rápido corriendo que no notaste a la persona que estaba delante de ti, hasta que chocaste y caíste al suelo.

-auch.

Escuchaste una voz familiar.

-¿eh?.

Levantaste la vista y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte.

-¿Sawada-san?

-(T/A)-san.

-lo siento, no te vi.

-no te preocupes.

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-ah…- no sabías que decir.

-…hay que ir al salón.

-s-si.

Habías olvidado por un momento porque estabas corriendo.

Fueron al salón pero el profesor no los dejo pasar por el retardo y tuvieron que quedarse afuera.

-Reborn me matara.

Lograste escuchar al castaño decir en voz baja.

-¿Reborn?

Dijiste sin querer.

-Ah! Lo siento no es de mi incumbencia.

Desviaste la mirada hacia el otro lado.

-ah…no te preocupes.

-…si.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, el ambiente empezaba a tornarse incómodo.

-¿Qué digo? – pensaste.

-ah…(T/A)-san.

-¿si?.

-¿po-por que llegaste tarde?.

-¿yo?...estuve hasta tarde haciendo la tarea.

-ya veo.

-¿y tu?.

-…tuve problemas para levantarme.

Dijo sonriendo.

-entiendo – sonreíste.

-y…¿Cómo te ha ido?.

-bien…¿y a ti?.

-igual.

-lo siento…no soy muy habladora.

-no te preocupes.

-pero…eso no significa que…Sawada-san no me agrade.

-ya.

Notaste un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-(T/A)-san también es agradable.

-..gracias.

Siguieron hablando un poco mas hasta que la hora termino. Cuando salió el profesor entró al salón. Viste como Tsuna fue con Yamamoto y Gokudera. Era normal.

Pasaron las primeras y clases y comenzaría la hora del almuerzo. Ibas a aquedarte en el salón como siempre pero…

-(T/A)-san.

Tsuna se acercó a ti.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-bu-bueno quería ver si…¿querías comer con nosotros?

Sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?.

-fue mi culpa que no entráramos a la primera clase, te entretuve cuando venias…por eso quería compensarlo.

-…ya – lo pensaste un momento -…si, si quiero – no ibas a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Te levantaste y fuiste con el.

-por cierto – dijiste – puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

-…está bien (T/N)-chan…tu puedes llamarme por el mío.

-si…Tsuna-kun.

Fuiste con ellos, tal vez el haberte quedado hasta tarde para los deberes no había sido tan malo. Tal vez no eras la ídolo de la escuela, pero…con pequeños pasos se empieza.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí espero les gustara recuerden que lo hice mientras estaba aburrida. Si quedo abierto lo siento tal vez después ponga continuación…no sé si subir más capítulos con otros personajes así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones y con quien querrían la próxima pareja. Aunque advierto que si lo hago tardare un poco.<strong>

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**P.D. Si quieren pasarse por la historia que estoy escribiendo son bienvenidos :D**


End file.
